Perdido en la cena
by asdfs
Summary: Sev esta perdido, perdido en esos ojos grises que nunca serán suyos. Aun así, al menos durante esta cena será feliz imaginando amor donde no lo hay... ¿o sí? Severus x Draco. Mención Tom x Harry


**Disclaimer** : _Este fic participa en la Actividad de San Valentin, "San Valentin para Mortifagos", del foro **El Lado Oscuro de la Fama** : Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry._

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la inglesa Rowling y aquellos a quien dio los derechos. Hago esto solo para divertirme y traumar Lores Oscuros.

Severus conoce a Draco desde que es un bebé. No debería estar sintiendo esto. Es un monstruo. Draco lo ve como un padre, pero él no puede dejar de verlo como un muchacho fuerte y hermoso. Esta perdido en sus ojos, esta perdido, ralmente esta perdido, ¿verdad? Draco, su dragón lo esta consumiendo

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿cual es el plato principal? - preguntó, sintiendo sus papilas gustativas tensarse

\- Carne guisada con salsa de almedras - le respondió, con una sonrisa torcida, característica.

Se acercó lentamente a la mesa, la cual era tan grande, que dos equipos de Quiditch podrían comer tranquilamente allí, y sobraría espacio. El mantel blanco bordado con hilos de oro. Los candelabros, que flotaban vibrando suavemente, pintaban una imagen desdibujada del ambiente.

Sobre las paredes de madera colgaban cuadros vacíos. Se preguntó si los habían obligado a alejarse de sus pinturas, o si simplemente era una muestra de respeto hacia ellos. El decorado acababa con una suntuosa chimenea encendida, que daba un halo de majestuosidad a la sala.

Se acercó a una de las sillas, que se encontraba más alejada de su anfitrión. Que le tuviera confianza no significaba que fuera ciego, él sabía que esta **cena** era especial, tenía una razón de ser importante, pero no quería importunarlo con la simple pregunta. Más aún, sabría había algo demasiado Hufflepuff en la ilusa pregunta: "¿Por qué estoy aquí?". Podrían decir lo que quisieran de él, pero no sería un Puff.

Quiso mover la silla, pero con un floreo de varita, desde casi la otra punta, su compañero la movió para él. Recordando los modales inculcados por las alocadas personas que eran sus familiares, le dio una sonrisa agradecida y se sentó suavemente, mientras su antiguo profesor hacía un movimiento suave con la muñeca, acomodando su silla.

\- Ahora que estamos aquí, creo que lo correcto sería comenzar desde el principio - dijo sentándose a su vez.

El rubio se removió incómodo. Una pequeña parte Gryffindor surgió de su alma, y la curiosidad le comenzó a picar. Procuró lo mejor que pudo mantener su máscara en su lugar, pero debía admitir que le costaba demasiado. Podía sentir los ojos negros vagar por todo su rostro, intentando ver cada uno de sus detalles.

\- Cuando tus padres me pidieron ser tu padrino, no pude responderles automáticamente. Era realmente complicado verme como el mentor de un niño. - dijo Severus, con una sonrisa un tanto boba bailándole en los labios - Fue tu padre quien me convenció -

Un elfo doméstico apareció y haciendo una reverencia, en el plato apareció la entrada, mouse de palta con culis de tomante y menta, el favorito del blondo. Sonrió a Severus; lo conocía realmente.

\- Como decía - continuó - tu padre me convenció, me hizo recordar lo que es más importante - dijo, tomando un sorbo de su vino - la familia es lo más importante. Nunca tuve una familia real, la única que me dio un lugar fue la familia Malfoy. Abrieron sus puertas hacia mí. Podrían no haberme prestado atención por ser mestizo - dijo, con un suspiro medio ronco - pero Lucius me trató como un hermano, y Abraxas fue como un padre para mí - una triste sonrisa surcó su rostro - tu prácticamente serías mi sobrino si... - se cortó como si se quedara sin voz.

Draco lo miró expectante. No tenía idea de por qué Sev le estaba contando todo esto, pero sabía que había algo que no era correcto. Era como escuchar un secreto que nunca debería haber oído.

Sin embargo, Severus continuó

\- Sabes, cuando te tuve por primera vez en mis manos eras un pequeño bebe, que entraba en mi antebrazo. - con una sonrisa tierna agregó, mirándolo a los ojos - tenías los párpados prácticamente cerrados, y eras completamente blanco. Incluso tu cabello lo era

"Iugh, demasiado Hufflepuff" pensó, sin poder detenerse.

\- Sí, lo sé, demasiado cursi, pero no puedo evitarlo - bajó la mirada un segundo, solo para mirarlo a los ojos - tus ojos grises recién se vieron al mes, si mal no me equivoco. Hermoso, único diría yo. Tan puro, tan dulce, tan perfecto, casi un hijo de la Luna - dijo, como pensando en voz alta

Draco lo miró nuevamente, sólo por un instante. Permitió su mente volar un instante. Se imaginó que hacia el final de la cena, mientras estaban sentados en los sofás de la sala de estar, Severus, Sev, su padrino lo miraba con deseo y comenzaba a besarlo, tal como lo había hecho tantas veces en sus sueños. Porque él tranquilamente podía ser su padrino, su tío, pero Draco no quería amor fraternal. Deseaba un amor apasionado, que lo colmara.

Sabía que estaba loco por enamorarse de Severus. Tranquilamente podía ser su padre. Sin embargo, siempre lo había visto diferente, más como un amigo. A medida qué pasó el tiempo, comenzó a verlo con otro ojos. Durante su adolescencia, siendo alumno y profesor, sus fantasías comenzaron. No podía evitarlo. Había pensado que era solamente deseo, sabía que fácilmente era confundible, no era un necio. Había buscado amor en otro lado, en diferentes casas, pero cada vez que estaba por abrir su corazón, se daba cuenta de que era imposible hacerlo, que solamente quería estar con Severus.

Volvió a la realidad. Severus, con un leve gesto lo instó a comer. Sus papilas gustativas se vieron inundadas por esa delicia. Era una comida que su madre no quería en su menú; la había conocido por Sev. Él lo había llevado al mundo muggle más de una vez, solo para que conociera las diferencias, y para que aprendiera todas las costumbres. Al menos así, le había dicho a Narcissa, podría despreciar con conocimiento. Sin embargo, Draco se había enamorado de ese mundo sin magia, que estaba lleno de cosas desconocidas. Los muggles tenìan una capacidad inventiva, a la hora de reemplazar la magia que lo sorprendía gratamente.

Cuando terminaron la entrada, apareció el plato principal. Draco lo miró con una sonrisa rondándole los labios. Severus había hecho una recopilación de sus platos favoritos. No solamente estaba la carne, sino también tenía Ostras con gelatina de hinojos, Crêpes rellenas al azafrán, Bistec a la plancha con glaseado de moras y chile... Draco no sabía cual elegir.

\- ¿Quieres una humilde opinión de tu servidor? - preguntó Sev, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

\- Claro que si Sev, siempre es bienvenida la voz de la experiencia - respondió Draco, sabiendo la molestia que un comentario de ese estilo podría generar en su padrino.

Severus se acercó lentamente hasta su invitado. Tomó el plato de Carne guisada, la cual le había indicado como plato principal.

\- La voz de la experiencia - dijo entre dientes, mientras se colocaba a su lado - piensa que éste plato te convendría, la carne te servirá con la notoria anemia que padeces - comentó burlón mientras tomaba el plato que le había comentado al principio.

\- Las almendras son afrodisíacos naturales - comentó Draco, mirándolo a Severus de reojo.

\- No lo sabía - respondió Severus secamente.

\- ¿En serio? - comentó Draco, mientras reía bastante abiertamente - Severus, que tu no sepas las cualidades de un ingrediente es completamente extraño -

Severus lo miró contento de que se riera. Amaba la música de su... ahijado. Definitivamente algo estaba mal con él. No podía estar en esta situación. Era un hombre adulto. Se suponía que no debería sentirse como un niño delante de Draco. Lucius y Narcissa habían permitido que lo invitara solo a su pequeño retoño, pero seguramente le cruciarían el trasero si se enteraban cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones detrás de ella.

Una pequeña parte de él se sintió mal por mentirle a sus amigos; una parte mayor se sintió un monstruo por lo que imaginaba, cuando estaba solo en su habitación, que le hacía a Draco.

Escuchó la voz de Draco que lo devolvió a la realidad

\- Sev, ¿acaso quieres seducirme? - preguntó Draco batiendo las pestañas como si fuera una niña.

No pudo evitarlo, esa personalidad no iba para nada con su muchacho; la carcajada se le escapó antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

Ahora sí que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Severus, no después de esa risa. Él sabía que era una locura, pero que Severus se lo recalcara de esa manera fue... increíblemente doloroso. Lo miró con el sueño fruncido

\- Definitivamente esa actitud no va contigo - le dijo Severus, una vez recompuesto. Debía admitir que nunca lo había escuchado reír de esa manera. Aunque fuera de esta manera bastante desoladora, se sintió bien por haber logrado que Sev se carcajease así.

Draco no volvió a abrir la boca. Severus sentía que realmente la había cagado, de una manera monumental. Su ahij... (mejor no pensar en eso y sus implicaciones) Su dragón (eso, así estaba mejor, cuanto menos recuerde que es parte de la familia mejor), su dragón no era alguien sensible, sin embargo tenía un orgullo muy grande, casi tan grande como su ego. Y él, con esa estúpida actitud tan poco Slytherin (demasiado parecida a una actitud Gryffindor, se estaba juntando demasiado con la pareja de su Señor y ya le estaba haciendo mal) había destruído tanto su orgullo como su ego. Lo único que le quedaba era ver cada uno de los movimientos de Draco y guardarlos en su memoria. Cada vez que tomaba alimento con el tenedor correspondiente, y abría suavemente su boca, masticando lentamente, con gusto, mirando hacia el frente, pero sin verlo a él a los ojos. Su dragón (porque sí era suyo, al menos en su pensamiento, concédanle eso), cada vez que comía saboreaba de una manera tan pecaminosa que debía de estar prohibida.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, los platos fueron retirados con un leve chasquido. Severus se levantó, y usando la última carta que tenía (bueno, era la última del plan "A", después estaba el "B", plan "C", "D", "E" e incluso, Merlín no quisiera, el plan "F")

\- Draco, ¿Te parece si vamos al salón para tomar el postre? -

Draco simplemente dio una señal de asentimiento, y se levantó, sin esperar las obvias actitudes caballerescas. Pasó delante de Severus con un fru-fru que había aprendido de su mentor, y se dirigió a la sala. Conocía la mansión Prince desde el sótano hasta el ático. Desde que Sev la había heredado, la habían recorrido muchas veces, juntos, con sus padres, con el Lord y su pareja...

El ex profesor presionó el puente de su nariz, preguntándose cuánto más podría complicarse esta situación.

Cuando llegó a la sala se encontró a Draco sentado en el amplio diván victoriano blanco que hacía juego con la sala. Draco levantó la mirada. Sev no pudo evitarlo. Sonrió tontamente ante esos ojos grises tan deseables.

\- Sev, ven a sentarte a mi lado - dijo Draco en una voz baja y seductora, mientras palmeaba un espacio a su lado.

Severus tuvo que contener la respiración, y tratar de recordar clases de Oclumencia para mantener lo mejor que podía su máscara. (N/A: Un esfuerzo sobrehumano, debo de decir) No podía evitar imaginarse al blondo mirándolo mientras él lo torturaba besándolo lentamente la zona de la ingle, oliendo el perfume de la hombría de Draco...

Se sentó rápidamente, tratando de que no se notara su erección. Draco lo miraba, como esperando algo

\- ¡Misty! - llamó, apenas pudo recuperar su voz

\- Amo Snape Prince, Señor, ¿Qué puede hacer Misty por usted? - dijo una elfa doméstica

\- Trae los postres a la mesa, por favor - dijo en lo que era medio una orden, medio una solicitud.

Con un chasquido, apareció el Postre de Chocolate con Láminas de Oro. De los ojos de Draco saltaron chispas. Quiso tomar un plato, pero algo lo detuvo. No podía más. Quizás era culpa de su mejor amigo, ese Gryffindor de ojos esmeralda que corrompía todo lo que tocaba. Incluso había corrompido al Señor Oscuro...

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí Sev? - preguntó perdiéndose en ese mar oscuro.

Sev también se perdió por un instante en esas perlas grises.

\- Draco, hay algo que debo decirte - estaba en problemas, él nunca había sido valiente. Esto era estúpido - yo...

\- ¿tu...? - preguntó Draco, un tanto asustado por lo que Sev podría decir. ¿Y si estaba muriendo? ¿Y si se iba a casar? ¿Y si...?

\- Draco, eres lo más importante para mí, eres mi ahijado, - tomó un poco de esa valentía que según la pareja del Lord él tambén tenía - pero te veo como algo más -

Draco sabía qué venía ahora. Seguramente le pediría que fuera su padrino en su futuro casamiento, o quizás le pediría permiso para ser quien lo acompañara en el altar, como un padre o algo así. ¿Tanto lío para nada? Realmente estaba conteniéndose para tirársele encima, y Sev seguro lo lanzaría lejos.

\- Sev, se que soy como un hijo para tí, lo dejaste muy claro - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Tú?... -Severus balbuceó, no esperaba eso - ¿Tu me ves solo como un padre? -dijo, tocando la mano de Draco

Draco sintió fuego en su piel. No podía evitarlo, casi todo lo que había comido era afrodisiaco, lo sabía. Casi toda la comida que le gustaba lo era. Toda esa comida le hacía recordar a Severus. Por eso era su favorita. Por el calor que generaba en él.

No se dio cuenta como pasó, pero de un momento a otro, tenía una mano en el rostro de Severus, acariciandolo tiernamente. Con su pulgar perfiló los labios del maestronde pociones muy lenta y sensualmente mientres veía como éste abría la boca muy excitado. El mayor tomó su rostro, con una pasión casi extrema; acortó la distancia entre sus labios, sintiendo un fuego que lo consumiría si no lo hacía. La respiración y pulsaciones aumentaron hasta prácticamente enloquecer. Estaba a punto de besar al hombre que había amado desde que tenía noción de ese concepto. Sus labios se juntaron, en un pequeño beso un tanto tierno e inexperto, como si tuvieran un pequeño objeto de cristal que ninguno de los dos quería romper. Sin embargo, el fuego comenzó a aumentar la temperatura de los dos. Iniciaron una batalla por el control del beso, mientras Draco intentaba sentarse sobre Severus, el cual empezaba a reclinarse más y más sobre el diván.

Sev, entonces detuvo todo, haciendo gala de sus mejores maneras y de su mayor autocontrol separó a Draco de sí. Antes de que éste pudiera poner el grito en el cielo, Severus dijo

\- Mi Dragón, debo ser honesto contigo - dijo, mientras se paraba. Si estaba cerca de Draco no iba a poder seguir - eres la única persona en este mundo que me importa lo suficiente como para ponerla delante de mi. Quiero que seas feliz y ese es mi única menta en la vida. No me importa ser reconocido, no me importa ser amado, solo me importa tu felicidad. No soy el mejor prospecto para tí, ¿Podrás perdonarme.

Draco lo miró a los ojos y le dijo

\- Sev, mi Sev. Desde que tengo memoria te he amado, no como un padre a un hijo, sino como mi madre amaba a mi padre. De adolescente pensé que era un capricho e intenté olvidar lo que sentía pero no pude - tomó el postre que esperaba sobre la mesa de té; con unos pases de su varita, el postre se transformó en un corazón, y los hilos formaron el nombre "Draco" -Aquí está mi corazón **servido** **en un plato te lo entrego para tu disfrute. Cuídalo, con tu vida** \- dijo, y con una sonrisa burlóna agregó- **o** **en tu estómago.**

* * *

\- Explícame, mi pequeña serpiente, porque estamos yendo a visitar a Severus hoy - dijo una voz en la chimenea

\- Tom, solo quiero asegurarme que todo haya salido bien - contestó otra voz risueña.

Un hombre de alrededor de 35 años estaba ayudando a pasar a un muchacho de no más de 20.

\- Deberíamos avisar que llegamos - dijo el mayor

\- No, déjame a mí - dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes como un presagio de muerte - Onky - llamó quedamente

Un elfo doméstico apareció ante ellos, y con una reverencia dijo

\- Amo Harry, Amo Gaunt, bienvenidos, avisaré al Amo Prince que están aquí

\- Onky, por favor no lo hagas, es una sorpresa para el señor Prince. Podrías indicarnos donde se encuentra

Onky tomó una de sus orejas de murciélago entre sus manos, y bajó la mirada

\- No creo que sea conveniente...

El mayor, que no había hecho ningún comentario, casi con la mirada hastiada afirmó, cortando la frase del elfo

\- No importa lo que creas o no. Solo cumple la orden que se te da. - el muchacho de cabello revuelto lo miró con un tanto de odio

Onky lo miró maliciosamente pero no dijo nada. Se volvió hacia Harry y le dijo

\- Se encuentran en el Salón de Baile en estos momentos. ¿Quieren que los lleve?

\- No gracias Onky - dijo Harry - conozco el camino.

Se dirigieron, tomados de la mano hacia el Salón, charlando a medida que se acercaban

\- ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Navidad? -

\- Como olvidarlo, fue cuando me pediste matrimonio - Dijo el joven con una sonrisa - te arrodillaste en la mitad del Salón, y me pediste que te hiciera el hombre más feliz del mundo... qué cursi

Tom rió - Te estás juntando demasiado con los Slytherin muchacho, todo te parece demasiado cursi -

A medida que se acercaban escuchaban susurros

\- Parece que están hablando, ¿qué te parece si los molestamos?

Harry sonrió. Aquello no parecían palabras... mas bien sonaban como ¿gemidos?

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, escucharon,... y quedaron pálidos y atónitos

\- Oh Sev... por favor... más... - gemía Draco, con una voz demasiado femenina y necesitada

\- Draco, eres tan apretado - rugía Severus - tu cuerpo es perfecto, todo perfecto -

Tom miró a Harry, que tenía cara de circunstancia.

\- Creo que mejor los dejamos disfrutar. Si mal no me equivoco, acabas de escuchar de primera mano cómo le fue a Sev con Draco

Harry se abrazó de Tom, mientras se preparaba para la aparición. Por alguna razón, quizás el estar tan juntos o quizás los gemidos ahogados de la habitación contigua, sabía que no iban a aparecer en la puerta de su casa, sino seguramente en las habitaciones nupciales. Merlín, como amaba conocer tanto a Tom.


End file.
